legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Sarafan knights
|introduced = Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 (2002) |class = Blood Omen 2 enemies}} Sarafan Knights (A Sarafan knight calls up to a manservant on the balcony above him.) Sarafan Knight: "You, up there! You see anyone pass that you haven’t seen before?"//'Manservant:' "Not a soul has passed me, sir."//'Sarafan Knight:' "Keep your eyes open. We may have an intruder."//'Manservant:' "Yes, sir. You can depend on me, sir. My grandfather was in the Guard, don’t you know, sir. Until he lost his leg. Perhaps you’ve heard the story. Someone closed the gate on him before they knew he was there. But then his officer –"//'Sarafan Knight:' "Just keep a good watch."//'Manservant:' "Yes, sir, I will, sir." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. "The armored individual who enters the room is a Sarafan Knight. He's a lot bigger than the guards you've faced, with a devastating two-handed axe weapon. Select Fury from the menu and use it against him after your Rage meter becomes full from blocking his attacks.//Your best bet is to block or dodge his attacks, then pick him up and hit him as he pauses to catch his breath. When he lowers his head, watch out! The Knight will charge at you like a bull, and you cannot block this attack. Instead, jump left or right out of his way." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2(2002). Page 37 onwards. ISBN:0-7615-3774-0 , also known simply as Knights "'''Knights:'A step up from the Sarafan Guards, are the Sarafan Knights. They are more heavily armored and have better weapons."'' Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 manual. pg11 (Eidos Interactive). (2002) Download., were an Enemy Class seen in Blood Omen 2 . They were first seen in Chapter 4: the Upper City and later throughout Sarafan controlled areas of Meridian . Kain encountered the first Sarafan Knight in the Bishop's Manor in the Upper City, where a Knight (presumably on instructions from Marcus ) interrogated his subordinates about the possible location of the Bishop's secret tunnel Sarafan Senior Officer/Sarafan Knight: "No? You didn’t take a stroll around the corner for a leak? You didn’t rest your eyes for just a minute?"//'Sarafan Guard:' "No! I swear to you."//'Sarafan Knight:' "Because if the Bishop succeeds in escaping…"//'Sarafan Guard:' "I was here every minute. He did not get out this way. Have you found the tunnel yet?"//'Sarafan Knight:' "Ugh, you believe that rumor – that the Bishop had a tunnel?"//'Sarafan Guard:' "If he didn’t get out this way, and the others didn’t see him, then there must be a tunnel. It stands to reason."//'Sarafan Knight:' "If there is, we’ll find it. Just as we’ll find whoever told the Bishop we were coming."//'Sarafan Guard:' "He knew it, then?"//'Sarafan Knight:' "Of course he knew! Why else would he have slipped away like he did? Idiot!" Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript.. After he had entered the Manor, Kain was confronted by the first Sarafan Knight as he approached the final chamber in the Manor "The armored individual who enters the room is a Sarafan Knight. He's a lot bigger than the guards you've faced, with a devastating two-handed axe weapon. Select Fury from the menu and use it against him after your Rage meter becomes full from blocking his attacks.//Your best bet is to block or dodge his attacks, then pick him up and hit him as he pauses to catch his breath. When he lowers his head, watch out! The Knight will charge at you like a bull, and you cannot block this attack. Instead, jump left or right out of his way." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2(2002). Page 37 onwards. ISBN:0-7615-3774-0 . Thereafter, the Sarafan Knights were seen in areas throughout Meridian where a more heavy Sarafan presence than the ordinary Sarafan Guard was required (such as the Sarafan Keep , Canyons and the Wharves ). Sarafan Knights were powerful enemies with resilient defence and the ability to avoid combat by kneeling when damaged. The Knights were the first 'heavy' Sarafan Troops seen in Blood Omen 2 ; apparently ranking above the the Sarafan Guard and Glyph guards and below the advanced Glyph knights (though ordinary Sarafan Knights lacked the vampire detecting Glyph magic armor associated with Glyph Guards and Knights) "'''Glyph Guards/Knights:'More advanced than normal Guards/Knights, their armor is made with Glyph magic and alerts them to Kain's presence. It is almost impossible to kill these enemies in Stealth Mode."'' Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 manual. pg11 (Eidos Interactive). (2002) Download.. They were much stronger and more resilient than previous enemy classes as well as better armed and armored "'''Knights:'A step up from the Sarafan Guards, are the Sarafan Knights. They are more heavily armored and have better weapons."'' Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 manual. pg11 (Eidos Interactive). (2002) Download. - weapons which Kain used to decapitate his enemies (with his grab attacks) couldn't be used on them because of their armor. Sarafan Knights were armed with the powerful Long Axe and had an unblockable charging attack . Notes * In the Wharves (the final level in which they appear), the Sarafan Knights gain a new color-scheme, with additional yellow markings along with several of the other colors of the uniform swapped . There is little observable difference between the behaviors of the two variants and sources still refer to the newly decorated class as "Sarafan Knights" First Sarafan Knight: "Oh, look at that one. She’s beauty."//'Second Sarafan Knight:' "Vampires."//'First Sarafan Knight:' "Where?"//'Second Sarafan Knight:' "We’re supposed to be looking out for vampires. Not admiring ships."//'First Sarafan Knight:' "Well, it could be vampires on the ships. Ooh, look at the lines on that one."//'Second Sarafan Knight:' "You watch the ships. I’ll watch the dock." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. , Debug Information however labels the early (default) sarafan knights as "Sknt" and the later color variant as "Shgknt"; perhaps suggesting that the two were originally intended as seperate enemy classes. In other debug labels the 'h' apparently indicates 'heavy' (or powerful) and 'g' indicates the use of Glyph magic armor; perhaps suggesting that the yellow markings were originally intended to indicate Glyph magic armor (which it is not in the final game) and that the later variant may have ranked similarly to the existing Sarafan Knights and Glyph knights . *In the Sarafan Keep, Nobleman Artemis was valued enough to be protected by a Sarafan Knight used as a private bodyguard "The woman told you to look for a nobleman wearing blue, you spot someone matching that description in the fog-filled level of the room with the pool,talking with a Sarafan Knight. Looks like he has a bodyguard" Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2(2002). Page 44. ISBN:0-7615-3774-0 . Other conversations regarding the relationships between Sarafan and Aristocrats demonstrate significant friction between the two groups Aristocrat: "Two of my merchants have deliveries waiting. I don’t understand the delay. I need my payment."//'Sarafan Knight:' "We will not be making any further payments."//'Aristocrat:' "But our agreement –"//'Sarafan Knight:' "Conditions have changed. Our agreement has been suspended."//'Aristocrat:' "I have deliveries waiting. I can’t send them back."//'Sarafan Knight:' "Throw them into the sea for all I care."//'Aristocrat:' "Throw them –?"//'Sarafan Knight:' "We won’t be needing them."//'Aristocrat:' "But my contract! I can go to a higher authority over this."//'Sarafan Knight:' "I suggest you take your losses without another word and go."//'Aristocrat:' "I’ll talk to the council! We won’t stand for this."//'Sarafan Knight:' "By order of the Seraphan Lord, you shall do no such thing!"//'Aristocrat:' "Wait, what are you doing?" (The knight backs him against a wall and kills him.) Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Male Aristocrat 2: "But we, the nobles of the land, are not being permitted to have a proper influence upon affairs." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript.. *Merchant Turo was also interrogated by a Sarafan Knight in Chapter 7:The Canyons as he left Meridian in his cart Seraphan Knight: "Name and business."//'Carter:' "What’s this? By thunder, every week I depart by this gate."//'Seraphan Knight:' "Name and business."//'Carter:' "Turo, bringing supplies to the garrison beyond the abode of the witch. Here is my toll. "//'Seraphan Knight:' "The bridge is fallen."//'Carter:' "Again? And they’ve not repaired it?"//'Seraphan Knight:' "There’s more important matters afoot. A company’s being sent out."///'Carter:' "The smugglers are to be destroyed at last?"//'Seraphan Knight:' "Smugglers? There’s worse than that infesting the roads. But now the culprits will be dealt with."//'Carter:' "At long last. Why pay such high tolls if they won’t keep the roads open, that’s what I say."//'Seraphan Knight:' "Hold your tongue! Or you may not keep it long. Open the gates, there!" Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript.. In the Canyons level, the heavily armed Sarafan Knights would be easily picked off by the dangerous Lesser Demons (A single Sarafan Knight searches a passage through the canyons with his weapon outstretched.)Sarafan Knight: "Whatsoever you may be, show yourself! You found the others –"(He is attacked and easily killed by a lesser demon.) Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript.. *The Sarafan Knights were amongst the highest ranked and most powerful enemies in the level, to the extent that a group including a few Sarafan Knights was able to capture Cabal Vampire Umah in the Industrial Quarter Cabal Vampire: "The worst has befallen. Forgive me, Sire. Umah has been taken."//'Vorador:' "Taken? How?"//'Cabal Vampire:' "Umah was searching the main building in the Industrial Quarter as you asked. I stood guard outside. She whispered to me that she had found something important."//'Vorador:' "What was it?"//'Cabal Vampire:' "I do not know. Before she could tell me, she was discovered by Sarafan Knights. I went to help her, but there were guards everywhere. I could not reach her. I heard them say she would be brought to the Sarafan Keep for public execution." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript.; later in the Wharves, another group of Knights was able to overcome Umah, with one of this class seen to survive until Kain arrived . Elsewhere in the level, the Sarafan Knights demonstrate they can be distracted as much as other classes First Sarafan Knight: "Oh, look at that one. She’s beauty."//'Second Sarafan Knight:' "Vampires."//'First Sarafan Knight:' "Where?"//'Second Sarafan Knight:' "We’re supposed to be looking out for vampires. Not admiring ships."//'First Sarafan Knight:' "Well, it could be vampires on the ships. Ooh, look at the lines on that one."//'Second Sarafan Knight:' "You watch the ships. I’ll watch the dock." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript.. References }} Category:Humans Category:Enemies Category:Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 Category:Blood Omen 2 enemies